Lo siento
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: AU-Post del capítulo "Save the Date". Lincoln y Lori tienen una feroz pelea y luego se sienten culpables por lo ocurrido. Advertencia de Loudcest y aniversario por las 200 historias alcanzadas por mi parte. Clasificación "T".


**Lo siento:** **Sé que había dicho que estrenaría este One-Shot de Lincoln-Lori para el Jueves de la semana que viene, pero me arrepentí XD, necesito seguir con estas "Pruebas de Fuego" y eso que mi camino aún voy por la mitad, todavía no he llegado a otras ideas que tengo en mente (Doble-cest, o sea dos hermanas con Lincoln, luego a tres y en el especial el Harem).**

 **Para esta ocasión, la historia que verán a continuación es un AU-What If después de los eventos del capítulo** ** _"Save the Date"_** **. La sinopsis trata que Bobby rompe con Lori por los insultos que Lincoln dijo contra Ronnie Anne y él no se disculpa, sé que puede ser que verán a un albino Loud con una posible "doble personalidad", pero yo lo considero aquí con un toque de OOC.**

 **Espero que les vaya a gustar esta pequeña historia, estaré pendiente de sus opiniones y reviews, además que el Jueves que viene les tendré un anuncio importante sobre futuras historias de Loudcest que haré tanto aquí como en Wattpad.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo mío es solo entretener.**

 **¡Vamos a la historia!.**

* * *

La oía llorar, sus lágrimas que empapaban la almohada de su cama, la bronca, el dolor, ese maldito dolor punzante como un cuchillo, una espada, una lanza que había atravesado el corazón de la pobre rubia Loud y todo por lo ocurrido en aquel restaurante franco-mexicano de Royal Woods, donde todo había salido bien, se había reconciliado Bobby con ella, debido a los insultos y la falta de respeto que Lincoln había lanzado contra su hermana menor, pero cuando las cosas se salieron de control por la aparición de Clyde y los amigos del albino en aquel establecimiento, todo quedó destruido, arrasado, ya que el muchacho de cabellos blancos había lanzado una bomba contra Ronnie Anne y ahora sí había llegado al límite, ya que el mexicano había decidido romper con la rubia americana por los dichos del chico y le prohibió que volviera a hablarle o a mandarle mensajes de texto e incluso llamarlo por el celular.

Se habían ido de allí y Lori quedó con el corazón destruido, simplemente no dijo nada contra Lincoln, no le hizo pasar la peor vergüenza de su vida en aquel restaurante, simplemente se lo llevó de allí y no dijo nada al respecto. Al llegar a la casa, la chica estalló del dolor y se puso a llorar a más no poder, había llegado tarde la puñalada y ahora reaccionaba, ya que le había costado comprender, de digerir ese momento tan complicado para toda pareja.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Lori, ¿estás bien?.-_ Preguntó Lincoln a la chica, desde afuera de la habitación que compartía con Leni.

\- _¡VETE DE AQUÍ, LINCOLN, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?!.-_ Ordenó la rubia, la cual estaba destrozada por la ruptura.

\- ¡Vamos, tú sabes que Bobby volverá contigo, ¿qué piensas? ¿Acaso crees que por una tradición familiar ya no saldrá contigo?!.- Preguntó el chico, interrogando a la rubia: Grave error, ya que ingresó a la habitación de ella y sabía muy bien del peligro que le ocurría a los intrusos, incluso para él.

No tendría que haberlo hecho, el haberse metido en la habitación de Lori y Leni significaba una cosa: Pagar el precio, igual que los intrusos que se metían en los Castillos en la Edad Media o peor aún, la rubia iba a destrozarle, haría realidad su amenaza de convertirlo en un pretzel humano.

\- ¿Por qué no te dejas de lloriquear?. Ya te lo dije: Bobby volverá y...- Intentó el chico negociar con ella-.

No tuvo tiempo, ya que en aquellos momentos, la rubia se levantó de la cama y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello de su camisa naranja, mirándolo fieramente a los ojos, igual que un animal salvaje ante el cazador que lo quiere matar, ella iba a dar pelea hasta el final.

\- ¿Qué te había dicho de meterte en mi cuarto? ¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡No, no solo eres un destructor de relaciones, también eres el peor de los hermanos, no sé cómo mama pudo dar a luz a una mierda como tú! ¡ERES PEOR QUE EL CÁNCER, LINCOLN, PEOR, SI ALGUIEN TE LLEGARA A MATAR O TE MUERES DE UNA ENFERMEDAD O UN ACCIDENTE, SERÍA LO MÁS HERMOSO QUE LE PASARA ESO A TI PARA ESTA FAMILIA!.- Estalló ella y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo.

El chico no podía tolerarlo, no soportaba más ser el muñeco de pruebas de la rubia, cosa que eso también llevaba a un "Efecto Dominó".

\- ¡MIRA QUIÉN HABLA, LA QUE DIVIDIÓ A LAS OTRAS CHICAS PORQUE TE HABÍAS PELEADO POR UN ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO QUE LENI HABÍA COMPRADO, LA QUE APOYÓ A LISA Y A LYNN DICIENDO QUE YO TENÍA MALA SUERTE Y ERA MENTIRA, FUISTE TÚ LA QUE ME AMENAZABA CON ESA MIERDA DE TRAJE DE LA BUENA SUERTE JUNTO CON LAS DEMÁS! ¡PERO AHORA QUE BOBBY ROMPIÓ CONTIGO, ¿SABES QUÉ?: ESO SE LLAMA KARMA, SÍ, EL MALDITO KARMA VINO POR TI PERO CON DOBLE FILO, PORQUE TÚ ME ARRUINASTE JUNTO CON LAS DEMÁS ESA TARDE DE ESTUDIOS QUE TENÍA CON HUGH, ASÍ QUE SÚMALE ESO MÁS LO DE LA MALDITA BUENA SUERTE! ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE DEBERÍA MORIRSE EN ESTA FAMILIA SERÍA TÚ, LORI, TÚ, SÍ, TÚ, TÚ, TÚ! ¡PERO DEBERÍAS MORIRTE DE LA PEOR MANERA, SUFRIENDO EL MÁXIMO DOLOR QUE YO SUFRÍ POR TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE JUNTO CON LAS DEMÁS, SALVO LENI, LUCY Y LUNA, SIN OLVIDAR A LILY!.- Estalló el chico y en ese momento, al recibir todo ese bombardeo, en el cual parte era cierto lo que Lincoln le había dicho, Lori lo quiso golpear pero él se defendió y la abofeteó con fuerza, mientras que ella lo agarraba de las piernas.

\- ¡TE VOY A MANDAR AL HOSPITAL, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Juró ella.

\- ¡ENTONCES NO IRÉ SOLO, ¿NO LO CREES, PUTA?!.- Agregó el joven albino, mientras que la mordía en los brazos y se soltaba.

Lori se sobó las heridas, Lincoln la había mordido con fuerza y sangraban. Por su parte, el albino arrojó al suelo todos los vestidos que tenía la rubia en su armario, sintiendo toda la furia consigo y contra ella.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces, enano?!.- Preguntó la chica,

\- ¡Justicia, tú destruiste mi consola de juegos de realidad virtual, ahora yo destruiré lo que tú tanto amas!.- Juró el chico, mientras que le tiraba todos los vestidos y perfumes al suelo, no sin antes pisotear los primeros.

\- Ni te atrevas.- Le advirtió la rubia.

\- ¿O qué?.- Preguntó Lincoln, tras tirarle todos los zapatos a la calle y luego su celular.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que Lori se le había vuelto a lanzar como una leona furiosa, quería golpearlo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerlo, simplemente se gritaron, empujaron, mordieron y rasguñaron, hasta que finalmente cayeron rendidos al suelo, quedando el escenario sumido en la destrucción y luego vinieron las lágrimas.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora ambos estaban en sus habitaciones llorando a más no poder, pero los llantos cesaron en el momento en ese instante, ya que todo quedó sumido en el silencio más puro. Lincoln comenzaba a recapacitar, a darse cuenta de su error, él era el culpable de todo, simplemente debería haber tenido que usar una jugada, un buen plan y así no tendría problemas con Lori, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por el orgullo y la mentira delante de sus amigos, empeorando las cosas.

Fue entonces que se levantó arrepentido de su cama, estaba peor que antes, en el sentido emocional, simplemente quería disculparse con Lori por lo que había pasado y rogaba que sus padres y hermanas no se enteraran de ello, ya que estaban afuera, visitando al Abuelo Loud.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró con llave para proteger sus pertenencias de una posible contra-ofensiva de la rubia mayor. Caminó por el pasillo y tocó a la puerta de la habitación que compartían Lori y Leni, sin embargo la halló entreabierta, se abrió camino y de ahí vio que todo estaba ordenado, sumado a que Lori estaba concentrada con un libro que tenía encima: Sí, eso era raro en ella, ya que no le interesaban y solo pasaba el tiempo con su celular.

\- ¿Lori?.- Preguntó el chico y ella se volteó.- ¿Puedo pasar?.- Preguntó el albino.

\- Lincoln, sí, sí, adelante, pasa.- Le invitó ella pero sin ese tono hostil de que se largara o terminaría en el hospital.

El albino entró con miedo, igual que un preso cuando estaba por ser ejecutado, ya que sabía que Lori podía estallar en cualquier momento, igual que un volcán o una bomba.

\- Adelante, siéntate, hermano, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.- Pidió la rubia y él tuvo que obedecer.

\- Lori, antes de que empieces, quiero decirte esto: Estás en todo tu derecho en golpearme, mandarme al hospital, tienes razón, soy una plaga para esta familia, te arruiné, arruiné tu relación con Bobby, hice cosas tan horrendas que me hacen sentir peor, horrible. Si tanto quieres, dame tu mejor golpe, no se lo diré a mama y papa, solamente hazlo.- Pidió el chico, quien se adelantó, pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento y demás.

\- ¿Qué?.- Preguntó Lori confundida.

\- Adelante, sabes que me lo merezco, tal vez mama sí quería abortarme, no nací mujer como tú.- Alegó el joven, pero en ese momento sintió que la rubia mayor lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo abrazaba tiernamente, apoyando la cabeza de su hermano contra su pecho.

\- No digas eso, Lincoln, entiendo que arruinaste mi relación, pero ¿sabes qué?: Qué importa, tal vez Bobby recapacita y listo, lo que más me duele es la pelea de hermanos que tuvimos. Actué como una tonta, una radical que casi te mata por una locura, espero que un día sepas perdonarme, Lincoln. Hice cosas peores y siempre mantuve mi postura de orgullosa e indestructible, pero ahora...ahora me siento como una Bruja.- Se disculpó Lori y comenzó a llorar, mientras que Lincoln simplemente la abrazaba y se le acercaba a los labios.

\- Espero que con esto te sientas mejor, no quiero verte llorar, una chica como tú no debería derramar lágrimas por un error. Tú tranquila, Lori, yo te perdono.- Se disculpó el albino y de ahí le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su hermana mayor, sabía bien que eso era un Pecado, pero...¿Qué importaba?, él no quería verla llorar más y aún por errores que él se mandó.

Inmediatamente Lori se ruborizó y lo abrazó con ternura a su hermano, poniendo fin a las peleas.

\- Lo siento mucho, Lori.- Se disculpó él.

\- Ambos lo sentimos, Linc, ambos, no te preocupes, como tú dijiste: Bobby de seguro volverá a verme.- Depositó Lori sus esperanzas y de ahí, ambos chicos, los cuales se habían besado dulcemente, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados, esperando a que volvieran sus hermanas y padres, sumado a la espera de los futuros acontecimientos que podría llevar un romance secreto como el que habían creado hacía poco.

Solo el Futuro podía revelarles lo que deseaban desde lo más profundo de sus corazones.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y con esto llegó hoy, 16/9/2017, a las 2:20 AM (Hora Argentina), a las 200 historias. Por otro lado, ¿no se lo esperaban? Jejeje, sí, soy una caja de sorpresas, sumado a que este mes de Septiembre tiene la frase de _"Septiembre, sorpréndeme"._ Bueno, yo les traigo esta sorpresa, jeje :3.**

 **Por otro lado, en este fic One-Shot de The Loud House decidí mezclar diversos hechos que tuvieron lugar, no solo "Save the Date", sino también con "No such luck" y "Pelea en la Familia", esto era para agregarle suspenso y drama al ambiente.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos. Cuídense y que tengan todos un buen fin de semana de mi parte :D.**

 **Por cierto, ¿creen que durante la pelea hubiera sido bueno poner "Diamond is Umbreakable" del OST de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure"? XD, es una broma, aunque suena genial.**


End file.
